


Two Views

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, New Years, RPS - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Then and Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self explanitory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Views

TWO VIEWS  
Then  
“Hey Starsk?  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you think people will remember us? I mean in the future?”  
“What’d’ya mean?”  
“Do you think we’ll have made a difference?”  
“Wha’? Ya mean us being cops?”  
“Yeah. Think anyone will remember us? And what we did?”  
“Sure they will, buddy. Without us a lot of bad guys'd still be out runnin’ around. “  
“I guess so “  
“Why you asking about the future when we’re sitting here in front of out fireplace, and we can turn our heads and look out the patio doors and see the ocean.? I got my head on your shoulder. You got your arms around me. Why do we need to worry about anything else right now?”

NOW  
“Hey, Dave?”  
“Yeah, Paul?”  
“Do you think people remember us?”  
“What do you, mean?”  
“You know, do people ever talk about us, or even remember we used to be on Starsky and Hutch?”  
“Well, I suppose a few do. I guess there must be one or two who maybe still watch the DVD’s or if the show is on late at night some times?”  
“Really?”  
“Why are you wondering about that? You’re here. I have my head on your shoulder and you got your arms wrapped around me. Your hair is so soft, now. I feel so secure right now, I don’t care if anyone remembers us or not. We have everything we need right here. Us. Me and Thee. What else do we need?”  
“You’re so right, babe. We have everything we need right here, in each other’s arms.”  
“Happy new year, Paul.”  
“Happy new year, Dave.”  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

 

Happy New Year to the Bromance Group Ladies!! My wish for each of you is for blessings more than you can imagine. Joy and laughter. Friends and family. Health and happiness. And many, many, many, MANY more days of S/H and PMG/DS vids, poems, pics, and stories. Thank you for making the end of 2015 a blessing to me!!  
ksstarfire


End file.
